


15 arrows, 14 daggers

by gayshina



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Js, Past Relationship(s), and cassi kind of, au where they're humans, except for janna. she's still the air elemental, this is a masquarade party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there was Katarina, with a fucking fursuit. Ashe hated everything.</p><p>[The fourteen times Katarina bowed down to Ashe and the one she didn't.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 arrows, 14 daggers

**Author's Note:**

> katarina/ashe is just very Good fam. p.s. i'm not done writing :DD

Ashe looked down at her attire, the pinkish garment hugging tightly her chest, making the frost archer feel a bit more at unease. "Do I really have to, Janna? I mean, I could wear the headban-" Janna floated towards her and shushed her, winking at her. "Aw, it's not like Tryndamere wouldn't appriciate that! I heard he's dressing up like a demon," She lightly spun while on air, the lab coat she wore for her outfit slowly moving with the air, becoming one. "Also I heard about a special someone coming over to the party," Ashe thought about that, who could it be? She had declared a truce for this seasonal party, as said by the Summoners that she would be the Frejlordian represative, with Sejuani and Lissandra, so it wouldn't be surprising for both of them to come over. "Which is..?" 

"It's a surprise!" The air elemental stopped floating that she was reaching the ceiling and instead now was floating about Ashe's height, or even more.

*

"Just have fun," Janna whispered to her as she gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder as she floated away to some Piltoverian citizens, alongside with them Jayce and Vi. Vi was dressed like a demon, small black wings coming out from her back and Jayce like a robot. Absolutely like one. The Frejlordian queen gulped down all of her worries and looked around to see the people that had come, Irelia as a surfer- how wasn't she cold? - next to a DJ Viktor, Annie as Tibbers and Soraka with a full body banana suit, Kalista, with Riven's battle bunny outfit and Riven with her Blood Moon outfit, the spear of vengeance looking extremely displeased. Then she looked at a peculiar outfit that impressed her eyesight. She took sight of scarlet hair and emerald eyes that could pierce ones soul, much like her daggers piercing bodies. And then there was Katarina, with a fucking fursuit. Ashe hated everything.

It's not that she could do anything about it. Udyr also had worn a fursuit and Olaf was screaming "BROOO", throwing plastic axes everywhere. Sejuani had fake arrows plunged in her chest and painted with fake blood and radiant azure, to mark that this was Ashe's arrow and Lissandra fixed her entire ice to look like a robot. And Ashe thought that aside the Rapunzel Jinx she had seen and the Lux as Syndra -and Syndra as Lux, respectively,- outfit, she had done the best. This is going to be hell, Ashe thought to herself as she went to the drinking bar. She had never condoned drinking, unless it was for celebration and such. Much like this suitation.

After a few drinks from the Gragas that was dressed like a mage in the children's mythology books, beard and wizard cap with the long cape and stick, Ashe's vision was blurring, until she saw Katarina sit next to her. "So, is the queen having any fun?" She asked, venom dripping from her mouth as she tap-tap-tapped up Ashe's right arm, feeling the pale as snow skin get goosebumps from the soft material the paws were made. "N-No," She turned her face away from Katarina's, for her chin to get grabbed by the same material that was on her arm and turned towards Katarina. "Aw, why's that? Is everyone ignoring you, do you hate being ignored, dear Ashe?" Ashe groaned, from pure drunkness or maybe Katarina's upsetting words, slamming her head on the desk, the previously fluffy white hair now in a horrible condition, sticking out everywhere and sticking on Ashe's clear forehead, the accessory she wore being slightly turned at the wrong direction. "Are you still upset about that, Katarina? I had said it was arranged, do you think I like Tryndamere? Hell, he'd rather ditch me for some of his friends," Katarina huffed from impatience, still unable to recognize Ashe if she was lying or not. "Still though! You left me alone in my bed when you had told me that, I don't like being ditched after I get laid."

It was Ashe's turn to burn as brightly as Annie's fire or as Katarina's red hair. "I know, Katarina, you love to be cuddled, you're such a dork. We could do something as well but..." She looked around anxiously. "I don't want to be deemed as a traitor by my people for dating a Noxian mercenary," Katarina sighed. "Well, they hadn't really known about me dating a woman- especially a Frejlordian one, save for Cass maybe. She knows everything and slithers in my business!" Ashe cluckled a bit, Katarina glaring at her with her "what-is-so-funny" look. "Was that... an intentional pun?" It was Katarina's turn now to chuckle, now awkwardly, Ashe's laugh making her feel the same feelings she had felt when she had first seen her. "Maybe, maybe not," She leaned in closer to the Queen's face, Ashe now being as much as further pushed to a wall. "Do you want to... run away with me, Ashe, please," She choked out, the sensitivity Katarina had being visible to Ashe. "I don't like being alone, the bed's cold and dammit, Cass and Talon are making fun of me because I'm single again! But the last reason wasn't really a reason and-" The assassin was harshly cut off by one of the most gentle kisses she ever had, Ashe's pale soft lips against her chapped ones. After a few minutes, more like eternity to both of the women, Katarina's face was now matching her hair, much like Ashe's.

"Was that a yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my main blog (dragonbladed)! sry i still cant write  
> p.s. about the represatives of each nation  
> freljord: ashe!  
> piltover: caitlyn  
> noxus: swain or kat's dad but since he's missing it's swain  
> ionia: i think karma since she's a duchess but i'd also love to have the kinkou order as the represatives  
> zaun: oh boi. viktor maybe  
> bilgewater: gp  
> yordle city: they could come to the party but since they aren't ruled or anything they have to ask other represatives, lulu asked karma, veigar didn't come at all, tristana and teemo asked swain, heimerdinger and ziggs asked caitlyn! idk if i missed some yordles as well  
> i think i missed some nations rip


End file.
